


It's not much but You're all I have

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sad and lonely in the big city.But the young man in front of him can give him more than he imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not much but You're all I have

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too awful.

Derek Hale was on his first day at work and he couldn't have been more miserable. He hated the work in the office, but he had no other choice.He needed money. He had an increasing number of overdue invoices. His parents' life insurance policy was substantial, but he wanted to keep enough money in order to restore his Birth house. He took the first ,and most annoying job he could find, because he had to wait for a vacancy to occur in the Automobile repair shop of his Hometown. He felt so lonely in this big city. Beth, his boss, just let him in a tiny office, almost a closet, but “You're lucky, there's a window here.”

Yes, a window was in the office. With a great view. The windows of the opposite building.

Derek sighed. He hated corporate work.He hated wearing suits and ties. He had done this before, an internship when he was eighteen. The job wasn't hard, but most co-workers were dull. Or promiscuous. Anyway, it was awful.

 

He spent a whole month next to this window, doing the most pointless job conceivable, and when not, he went to annoying and obscure meetings where the only thing he understood from the agenda was the word 'agenda'. Every night, when he was back in his tiny apartment, he warmed a takeout in the microwave and read until he felt asleep.He felt so lonely.

 

One morning, he looked out of the window from his seat and saw a young man. Or a boy? The boy looked at him, and Derek turned his head. After a while, he looked again. Definitely a very cute boy, with brown hair, and a pale skin. The boy turned his head. Derek looked away and worked for a few minutes. But he couldn't help but look outside. He languished in this place. At the boy's window, something caught Derek's attention.The boy was holding a sheet of paper , with something written on it. He squinted .With a sharpie, the boy had written :

 

TAKE A PHOTO

 

Derek blushed. The boy frowned. Derek shook his head no, mouth open. He was gazing, and now he appeared like some pervert. The boy flashed another sheet.

 

JUST KIDDING

 

He had a huge grin. Derek was relieved. He made a coy smile. Another sheet was in the boy's hand.

 

I'M STILES

 

Derek wrote hastily on the first blank sheet he could found.

 

DEREK

 

NICE 2 MEET YOU

 

NICE TO MEET YOU 2

 

The boy, Stiles, was working now, and Derek was busy too. But for the first time since he began his job, Derek had a smile on his face. And slowly, it became an everyday ritual.In fact , the day only begun after Stiles' smile and greetings.

 

WHAT'S NEW?

 

JUST FINISHED A BOOK

 

TWAS GOOD?

 

GRRM AFFC

 

LOTS OF DEATH AGAIN?

 

YES.

 

After a while, they began to play tic-tac-toe. It was on this occasion that Derek discovered Stiles uncanny clumsiness. As he was sitting, his arms raised in victory, he felt backward from his seat. Derek stood up suddenly, worried. After a while, he saw Stiles arm waving.

 

U FINE?

 

YES, EXCEPTED

 

Derek was waiting, tense.

 

MY EGO

 

Stiles was rubbing his backside, and he shrugged comically. It was the first time he felt, but not the last, and every time Derek was worried he could be injured. When he saw him with a plaster cast on his wrist, his heart sank.He was almost crying.

 

WHAT HAPPENED?

 

LACROSSE SHENANIGANS

 

LACROSSE?

 

FORMER TEAM MATES

 

IT HURTS?

 

SEEN WORSE.

 

GET WELL SOON

 

THANKS, DER.

 

Stiles kept his plaster for three weeks, and Derek was relieved when Stiles wrist healed.Derek thought about Stiles all the time. Almost every single moment outside the Office, he tought about him. He even began to dream of him. And gradually, these  dreams were everything but innocent.Every single thing who reminded him of Stiles increased his arousal.  Derek had issues at work too. He needed glasses for computer work but he felt stupid with them .He usually avoided wearing them because he wanted to look good for Stiles. When he came at the office, he was morose, because Stiles was on leave to see his family. But Stiles was here.

 

Y U HERE?

 

PLANE CANCELED. NEXT WEEK.

 

Derek was so glad that he smiled widely.

 

U WEAR GLASSES?

 

Shit. He had forgotten them. He was truly convinced that he looked like a fool.

 

NEED TO. LOOK STOOPID.

 

Stiles shook his head no and raised his index to make him wait. Derek saw him, with a legitimate concern, putting his fingers close to his eyeballs and remove his contacts. Stiles turned away, and after a while, looked at him with a pair of glasses on his nose. He was smiling and holding his sheet.

 

I WEAR THESE.

 

U LOOK GREAT

 

U ARE HOT.

 

THANKS. YOU 2

 

From that day on, Derek wore his glasses all the time, and Stiles too. The following day they began to play Hangman, in the afternoon. Stiles had a very peculiar vocabulary, but it was always hilarious. Quean and Feck were now in his vocabulary.

During Stiles' vacation, Derek was more bored than ever. The actuary girl convinced him to go to a party and he spend the whole night trying to laugh at accountant jokes. Theses jokes were neither funny nor understandable. He swore to himself never to go again to a party organized by the corporation. His time with Stiles was the best part of his life.

At the end of the week, Derek saw at the theater a movie whom Stiles spoke about , and he attended it, because he missed him. The movie was great, Stiles had great taste, as for books and music. But two rows ahead, a couple was arguing loudly. A young guy eating popcorn asked them nicely to resolve their issues in the hall, but the lovers apparently wished to put on a floor show. Fortunately, it happened during the credits. Derek had a nice evening, and Stiles was coming back. Monday was going to be fine.

 

HOW WAS UR WEEK?

 

GREAT. THANKS. AND U?

 

SEEN THE MOVIE U TOLD ME ABOUT

 

YEAH. SEEN AFTER CREDITS SCENE?

 

MISSED IT. A COUPLE ARGUED

 

REALLY? ME TOO.

 

WHEN DID U GO?

 

YESTERDAY. RIALTO. 9PM

 

ME 2.

 

NO WAY!!!

 

WHERE YOU SAT?

 

MY BUDDY SCOTT TOLD THEM TO LEAVE

 

THE ONE EATING POPCORN?

 

YES. WHY?

 

I WAS 4 SEATS AWAY ON HIS LEFT

 

I WAS ON HIS RIGHT. WOW

 

Derek sat on the shock. He was less than ten feet from him, and he didn't even had a chance to talk to him. It was so unfair.

One day, Beth came to talk to Derek. And Derek struggled to hide his irritation. Beth was the worst boss ever : incompetent, lazy, untidy, chatty and obnoxious. Every single moment he spent with her was a living hell. Worst of all, she liked him and spent her time talking about her cats. By the window, Derek saw a sheet of paper appearing.

 

OBNOXIOUS BETH?

 

Derek nodded discreetly. But Beth was not able to notice anything when she talked about her precious little life. From behind a column, Derek saw Stiles arm, holding a sheet, with a drawing on it. A pair of boobies. Derek cackled.Then, Stiles started some kind of burlesque show, holding the drawing in front of his chest. Derek burst out with laughter. Beth told him happily that her cats were funny indeed, and Derek struggled to suppress his hilarity. He was crying.When Beth left, he wrote to Stiles.

 

SHE DIDNT EVEN NOTICED

 

Stiles laughed and danced a little more for him, and Derek laughed openly.Derek looked at him, slowly calming down. A new sheet was in his hands.

 

DEREK?

 

Derek smiled at him.

 

I HAVE A SECRET

 

Derek looked at him, surprised. He bent his head, waiting for the following message.

 

I WAS WATCHING U FIRST.

 

Derek, for the first time in years, was overwhelmed with joy. Stiles watched him. Derek raised his finger to make him wait, and quickly wrote DO U WANT 2 MEET ? on a sheet. But at the last moment, he hesitated. What if Stiles didn't liked him as much as he did? They had spent the last five month to write, doodle, play, and they never exchanged their numbers. It was perfection .

He looked at Stiles, but he saw him on the phone, upset. When he hung up, he looked at him, pronounced a word that Derek couldn't hear, and run away from his office with teary eyes. Derek was still holding the sheet in his hands. But Stiles never came back that day. Neither the following weeks.

 

Derek was more miserable than ever. He hung the sheet on his fridge and looked at it every day. He missed his only chance. Something terrible happened to Stiles, he couldn't know what.He couldn't help him, and now, his life was loneliness and suffering again. He left his lonely apartment.He traveled alone in the bus.He ate alone on his usual bench, and was more lonely than ever in his sad, grey office, every single day for six weeks. Some old doodles he made to make Stiles smile remained on the desk. Derek felt empty, desperate, almost dead.

 

One day, he got a phone call from Beacon Hills, his hometown. The place he applied for in the Garage was vacant now. He could begin the following week. Derek was torn. To accept meant to lose Stiles forever. On the other hand, what happened with Stiles was a cautionary tale. He took his chance, and resigned from the office. When he emptied the place, he saw a young, blond woman setting herself up at Stiles' desk.He waved at her, but she didn't noticed. He made the right choice, but he wasn't comforted.

 

His arrival in Beacon Hills was less happy than he expected. Even if he could now restore his birth house, he had lost Stiles, and this loss made a hole in his heart. At least, he could stop to wear suits and ties. He was back to his jeans and his leather jacket. It was an improvement after all. As he settled, Derek had to come to the grocery store to pack some supplies. He only needed frozen food, and some drinks. In front of the cookies, he heard a young manchatting on the phone. He apparently talked to his father. When he turned toward Derek after he hung up, both men froze, mouths gaping. Derek was in front of Stiles.

 

“Oh my God. Derek? What are you doing here?”

 

“Stiles? Why are you in Beacon Hills? I just moved in for a job...”

 

Derek didn't had time to finish his sentence. Stiles hugged him tightly.

 

“Oh I missed you so much.”

 

“Me too. Why are you here? What happened?”

 

“My dad is the sheriff here. He was shot two months ago. So I came to take care of him, and it was longer than expected. But you? What are you doing here?”

 

“I got a job at the Beacon Hills' garage last week. My birth house is in this town, next to the woods. I resigned from the office and I came here to restore my house, and to live here.”

 

“This is awesome. We're going to see each other all the time. I need to give you my address.”

 

“ Yes. I don't want you to disappear again.”

 

Stiles smiled and gave him a piece of paper with his address written on it.

 

“I have no intention of doing so.”

 

Derek looked at him while he was leaving. He couldn't believe his luck. And he made up his mind .

The same night, in front of the house, Derek threw peebles at the window at the first floor. Stiles appeared almost immediately. Derek beckoned him to be silent with his hand , and took the sheet from his pocket . He smiled.

 

DO U WANT 2 MEET ?

 

Stiles nodded, and ran downstairs. Once outside, he rushed to Derek and kissed him on his lips.Derek kissed him back. And he never let him disappear again.

 

The End.

 


End file.
